Song fic She
by Regine Manzato
Summary: uma song curtinha mostrando que o amor vence qualquer constrangimento e timidez.. muito fofa!


SONG FIC **_SHE_**

Baile de formatura, uma noite especial para uma das melhores turmas que HOGWARTS já viu em muitos anos. Todos os alunos muito contentes e felizes por terminarem uma longa jornada de 7 anos na melhor escola de bruxaria da Europa, mas também um pouco saudosistas de não poderem voltar no próximo ano. Todos começam a relembrar no salão principal todas as confusões, brigas, encrencas e tudo que aprontaram durante os 7 anos. Mas apenas uma pessoa não está assim tão feliz com a partida dessa turma. Mais especificamente com a partida de uma aluna. Ela, que nos últimos dois anos invade os sonhos do professor mais temível da escola. Ela, a "intragável srta. Sabe-tudo" a única capaz de lhe invadir a mente a cada minuto do dia e da noite. Hermione Granger.

_**She**_

_(ela) _

_**May be the face I can't forget.**_

_( ela talvez seja o rosto que eu não consigo esquecer) _

durante os últimos dois anos, ele pensa nela, Severo não consegue se lembrar como e porque se apaixonou por ela. Talvez pelo jeito de ser daquela jovem que há muito deixou de ser uma garotinha. Sim, pois observando-a no salão com o vestido longo e vermelho que ela usa para o baile, ele apenas constata o que seu coração ( rotulado de pedra) já havia percebido: a mulher maravilhosa que ela tornara-se.

_** A trace of pleasure or regret**_

_ (um rastro de prazer ou de arrependimento)_

**_ Maybe my treasure or the price I have to pay._**

_ (talvez seja meu tesouro ou o preço que eu tenho que pagar)_

_** She may be the song that summer sings.**_

_ (ela talvez seja a música que o verão canta)_

**_ Maybe the chill that autumn brings._**

_ (o arrepio que o outono traz)_

**_ Maybe a hundred different things _**

_ (talvez seja cem coisas diferentes)_

_** Within the measure of a day.**_

_ ( no decorrer de um dia)_

_Ainda se perguntava como se apaixonara por aquela aluna. Era notório que ela não gostava dele, principalmente por causa de sua implicância com Potter, mas o que fazer se seu coração encantara-se por aquela bela jovem? E como demostrar seus sentimentos assim??? Precisava tomar uma atitude. Urgentemente. Agora ou perderia sua amada para sempre._

_**She**_

_(ela)_

**_May be the beauty or the beast._**

_(talvez seja a bela ou a fera)_

**_May be the famine or the feast._**

_(a fome ou o banquete)_

**_May turn each day into a heaven or a hell._**

_(talvez transforme cada dia em paraíso ou em um inferno)_

**_She may be the mirror of my dreams._**

_( ela talvez seja o espelho dos meus sonhos)_

**_A smile reflected in a stream_**

_(o sorriso refletido no rio)_

_Reunindo toda a coragem que tinha, Snape levantou da mesa dos professores. Iria falar com ela. Não deixaria a Academia de Transfiguração levar sua amada embora._

_**She may not be what she may seem**_

_(ela talvez não seja o que parece)_

_**Inside her shell**_

_(dentro da sua concha)_

_**She who always seems so happy in a crowd.**_

_(ela que sempre parece tão feliz na multidão)_

_**Whose eyes can be so private and so proud**_

_( cujos olhos podem ser tão discretos e orgulhosos)_

_**No one's allowed to see them when they cry.**_

_(ninguém pode vê-los quando choram)_

_**She may be the love that cannot hope to last**_

_(ela talvez seja o amor que não pode ter esperança de durar)_

_**May come to me from shadows of the past.**_

_(talvez venha a mim das sombras do passado)_

_**That I'll remember till the day I die**_

_(das quais eu lembrarei até o dia que eu morrer)_

enquanto caminhava até ela, todos os olhares, mesmo que discretos, o acompanhavam apenas o diretor Dumbledore sabia exatamente o que Snape faria. Chegando na mesa onde Hermione estava sentada, Snape lhe perguntou:

-Srta. Granger, me concede o prazer dessa dança?

Muito espantada com tal atitude do Professor, Hermione aceita o convite.

Durante a dança, Hermione pergunta:

-Perdoe minhafalta de tato Professor,mas porque quis dançar comigo essa noite?

-Srta. Granger, sei que não fui um cavalheiro com a srta. durante todos esses anos que passou aqui, mas preciso lhe dizer algo. Será que podemos sair um pouco, ir até o jardim?

-Claro.

**_She_**

_(ela)_

_**May be the reason I survive**_

_(talvez seja a razão pelo qual eu sobrevivo)_

_**The why and wherefore I'm alive**_

_(o porquê de eu estar vivo)_

_**The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years**_

_(aquela que eu protegerei nos anos bons e ruins)_

Enquanto caminhavam, Snape tocou propositalmente na mão de Hermione, tentando fazer ela entender tudo aquilo. Segurando sua mão, Snape começou a lhe falar:

-Srta Granger, sei isso pode parecer loucura, mas preciso lhe dizer, estou apaixonado por... por... por você, Hermione, tenho plena consciência de que não fui nem de longe um homem educado, mas entenda minha posição nesse momento: entregue ao sentimento que durante toda minha vida relutei em aceitar, admitir como parte de mim, entregue ao mais singelo e simples amor. sei que não tenho o direito de lhe cobrar absolutamente nada, mas lhe peço, se assim você desejar, permita-me ao menos tentar lhe demonstrar todo carinho e amor que venho guardando no meu coração durante esses dois últimos anos.

-Professor? Porque não me disse isso antes? Eu tenho sofrido tanto, por amá-lo sem saber que vo.. você também sofria por causa disso. é claro que eu quero. Eu o amo.

**_Me I'll take her laughter and her tears_**

_(eu pegarei seu riso e suas lágrimas )_

_**And make them all my souvenirs**_

_(e farei deles minhas recordações)_

_**For where she goes I've got to be**_

_(aonde ela for eu tenho de estar)_

_**The meaning of my life is**_

_(o sentido da minha vida é)_

_**She, she, she**_

_(ela, ela, ela)_

Com essa revelação, Snape sorri, e carinhosamente acaricia o rosto de Hermione aproximando-a para perto de si muito carinho, vai aproximando sua boca à dela, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos. Quando finalmente as bocas se encontram, as mãos juntam-se e todo o amor e carinho de ambos é trocado durante o beijo.

* * *

N/A: Oi povo!!! gostaram dessa song??? eu peguei essa música porque eu achei tão romantica, de uma maneira incrível que não tinha como não ligá-la ao meu casal favorito!!!! é só... essa música faz parte de trilha sonora do flime UM LUGAR CHAMADO NOTHING HILL com o maravilhoso HUGH GRANT.... o nome é She e quem canta é o Elvis Costello. tchau galera!!até a próxima fic!!( e continuem acompanhando A CULPA É DA MINHA MÃE! hein!! ) 


End file.
